1600 Finn
1600 Finn is a crossover between 1600 Penn and Finn the Human from ''Adventure Time''. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 5 (83): Papa / 1600 Finn. Summary Finn isn't just a human, he's the son of the President of the United States. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Independence_Day_(1996_film) Independence Day (1996 film)] Characters *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Ice King *President of USA *Secret Service Agents *Flame Princess (mentioned) Transcript day in the Land of Ooo. Finn and Jake are in prone positions on a hill, overlooking a band of four Marauders. Finn: Alright, here's the plan: we run down this hill, yelling, and hit those guys. Jake: And that's why I put you in charge of plans. thus, Finn and Jake charge down the hill, screaming battle cries. The Marauders notice them coming and prepare to counterattack. Both sides approach each other for what might have been a minor skirmish, had Finn bothered to count on one unexpected factor: Two security agents leaping out of nowhere and without warning, tackling Finn and forcing Jake and the Marauders to stop. Finn: Oh. Hey, guys. then, a black limo rolls in. The door opens, and a pair of arms take Finn and Jake in, then closes, and the limo rolls out... to the White House. Agent: Here we are. Your father wants to see you. and Jake disembark. The limo is dismissed. Jake is clearly confused about this turn of events. Jake: Wait, (raises eyebrow) what? Finn: Oh, yeah, didn't I mention that? I'm not just Finn the Human. (Takes out a "Vote Gilcrest" pin and pins it on his shirt) I'm also the son of President Dale Gilcrest... in on the Vote Gilcrest pin. ...the Human. Jake: No! No, you did not mention that! I would remember, 'cause it's a crazy thing! [Title card: 1600 Finn] the President's Room. Finn role plays being serious while on the phone. Finn: Guy: I don't sound like that. Get out of my chair! Trivia *This is the first time NBC's ''1600 Penn'' showed up. **In Adventure Time's pilot, the original Finn's name was Pen. *This is the seventh time Adventure Time gets parodied. The previous ones were: *#[[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *#The Underwaker from [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] *#[[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']] *#[[The Mixed Martial Artist|'The Mixed Martial Artist']] *#MADvent Calendar from the start of [[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']]' ' *#The Land Before Adventure Time from [[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors']] *Ice King's genderbent couterpart, Ice Queen, made a cameo in the crowd at the beginning. *Finn's dad mentions that Finn has been kissing fire ladies, a reference to Finn's (then) girlfriend Flame Princess. *Finn and Jake, in this sketch, sound very similar to the titular characters of the Sam & Max franchise. While this is most likely a coincidence, the similarities are taken further than this; the ears on Finn's hat looks like Max's ears, Jake is a dog like Sam, and they sound like Max and Sam, respectively. *In the end part where a UFO destroys the White House is an obvious reference to the movie, ''Independence Day'''' (which was co-starring Will Smith). This recycled scene refers back from 'I Am Lorax'''. *Finn is out of place in this short, because it says here that his father is the president, in the original series, Finn was adopted by the Jake`s family, and it is later revealed that his real father, Martin, is a selfish con-artist, though as the 2017 miniseries ''Islands ''revealed, he may have sustained brain damage during an incident involving people he fell out with. *In the Latin spanish version, Finn, Jake and the Ice King have their original voices in the American Latin spanish version of the original series. *Also in the Brazilian portuguese version, Finn, Jake and the Ice King have their original voices in the Brazilian dub version of the original series. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death